<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth Dancer by Christie_Cavedish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105098">Smooth Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christie_Cavedish/pseuds/Christie_Cavedish'>Christie_Cavedish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deep Purple (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christie_Cavedish/pseuds/Christie_Cavedish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>据说Ronnie James Dio离开彩虹之后Blackmore问Gillan是否愿意加入Rainbow, Gillan拒绝了。他们那个时候又成了朋友...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smooth Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't know those people personally, I don't own the characters, I merely wrote down a little piece of my fantasy. It was 4 years ago, I think I want this little piece to be in here...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Blackmore POV:</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我…没有年轻时的愤怒，和冲动去让我的琴声变成火和电光，我希望做些欢快的东西让人快乐，Ronnie不会懂，Cozy不会懂。<br/>
<br/>
Ronnie觉得我是个专横无理的自大狂还脾气臭，可是他只要一不高兴就会摆着臭脸一句话也不会说对吧。那是他的错对吧。<br/>
<br/>
现在，他要走了，Cozy也要走了。难道是我的错？<br/>
<br/>
我知道他在跟那俩个混蛋联系，无所谓…就是想搞他们所谓的什么“重金属”？我会赚更多的钱，变得更加有名，让所有的人都记住我的名字。我只想做我喜欢的事。<br/>
<br/>
录音棚里只有我一个人，但是不妨碍我欣赏美酒。但本来只想小酌，可是我总感觉有股气舒展不开，需要痛痛快快的喝下去消解全部的怨气，怨什么？<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Gillan POV:</strong><br/>
<br/>
平静的晚上，我跟Zoe在看电视节目。听见门铃响了，我打开门，是他。<br/>
<br/>
我觉得吃惊，这么晚了他有何贵干。<br/>
<br/>
“ian？愿不愿意做我的主唱啊？加入Rainbow？”<br/>
<br/>
“你喝多了。”<br/>
<br/>
“我在问你，愿不愿意加入Rainbow”<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
我知道什么是正确的回答，醉酒的Blackmore才会主动找我回去。<br/>
<br/>
“不了，谢谢。”<br/>
<br/>
我看到他脸上一瞬间的失望，他的褐色大眼睛里似乎闪过片刻的期待在我回答之后消失了。然后他笑了:<br/>
<br/>
“哈哈哈，你不愿意啊，那我走了，再见”<br/>
<br/>
他转身就要走，可是醉意正酣，刚一转身，差点摔在门边。我把他拉了回来。<br/>
<br/>
“你喝醉了，别回去了，这么晚很危险的。”<br/>
<br/>
他没有回答，迷迷糊糊的看了我一眼。然后开始念叨:<br/>
<br/>
“这个Ronnie，真是的…我说我要做一点轻快的东西，他就不说话了。我说…最搞笑的是，一个破封面没有他他就认为我抢他和Cozy的功？我是这种这种不明事理的人么？我会是有意为之吗？…”<br/>
<br/>
他在埋怨Dio的小心眼,我心里觉得有点好笑，还有些讽刺，但是转念又想把他搂在怀里，可Zoe在我的旁边我不能这样做。他现在又瘦下去了，现在喝醉了酒，还站不稳。<br/>
<br/>
过了这几年我意识到我什么都不是，什么也干不成。我怎么会取笑他的轻狂和任性。不过他一点没变，想一出是一出还不考虑别人的感受。<br/>
<br/>
我爱他，甚至超过了Zoe。我可能觉得愧疚，但人无法控制自己的感情。我把他扶到客房，轻轻的扶到了床上。刚出房间门就Zoe的冷眼:<br/>
<br/>
“你知道你们最后会怎么样的。”<br/>
<br/>
“我拒绝了他”<br/>
<br/>
“那你现在在做什么？”<br/>
<br/>
“我只是怕他一个人回去不安全”<br/>
<br/>
“……”<br/>
<br/>
“我今晚留下来陪他，如果他吃了东西，可能会被噎到…”<br/>
<br/>
“晚安，Ian”<br/>
<br/>
我不知道怎么回复她，她转身回到了我们的房间。我来到了客房，守在他身边。我知道他非常逞强，从不以柔弱的姿态示人，可是他是那么情绪化，那么敏感，我全都知道。所以现在他会醉的不省人事，所以现在我会在他左右。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Blackmore POV:</strong><br/>
<br/>
天应该刚刚亮，我醒来发现这不是我的床。心里有点紧张，看了下四周回想起昨晚的事。<br/>
<br/>
该死，我真走运，他没答应我。<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Gillan POV:</strong><br/>
<br/>
他推门的时候我已经醒了，但是我假装还在沉睡，躺在客厅的沙发上。等他走了以后，我发现他留了一张字条：<br/>
<br/>
“谢谢你的床和醒酒的茶。<br/>
<br/>
——R. Blackmore”<br/>
看上去他真的是彻底酒醒了，因为除此以外，他什么也没说，什么也没提起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>